Hacker
by TheKingOfBattle
Summary: Brie Larven (AKA The Bugged Bandit) gets into a little trouble with Felicia Hardy (AKA Black Cat), which leads to a small bit of wedgies. Later issues will most defiantly have more wedgies then this.
When she's not being kidnapped, or having her little wedgie war with Selina Kyle, Felicia Hardy was actually a pretty good thief! Probably the best around, you know if Selina wasn't there to rival her. But this, this was crazy stupid, how much protection does one man need? Right now she was at Wayne Manor, trying her best to get into the old mansion. The resident didn't seem like he was home, which was good for her, but this security system, holy shit was it advanced. Only someone with an extremely advanced mind could hack this, and not the type of mind that can figure out how to use Windows 10 without any problems, no she needed someone who could break into the Pentagon if they wanted to.

That is where Brie Larven (AKA The Bug Eyed Bandit) comes in, not only is she one of the smartest people currently alive, but she is a spiteful little shit. You see, she used to be one of Mercury Labs best scientists, until she was caught trying to alter some of their agriculture "Beebots" into war machines. That is when she got kicked from not just that program, but her entire career. To make a long story short, she tried to get revenge, The Flash stopped her, the end.  
But now that she is out of prison, she is going after another target, the CEO of Mercury Lab's closest business partner, Bruce Wayne, or at the very least his fortune. See she may be a genius, but she is also un-employed and needs the money, so if she can get some cash, and mess with Mercury Labs through a long chain of extension, then she is doing it.

Felicia waited patiently for the Wayne Manor gates to unlock, and she got much more than expected. Not only did the gates unlock, it seemed every single light in a 5 mile radius when out.

"What are you doing?" Felicia asks though a com-piece.

"It's BEEautiful isn't?"

Oh god, that was one of the biggest problems working with Brie. Her goddamn puns, she will replace any word with BEE, even if it doesn't make any sense, and she finds it amusing every time. The other issue was her ego, but Felicia has worked with tons of people with egos before, so it's not that big of a problem.

"Yeah, sure, why not. But, isn't that a little...overboard?" The white haired thief questions.

"Well they either notice that all the power went out at the Manor alone, or they worry about the whole city going dark, so how about you BEE on your way inside, and don't tell me how to do my job?"

Felicia just grunts, giving an eyeroll but does just that, opening the gate and darting to the actual mansion.

"Thank god for automated locks." She says to herself, noticing the front door didn't need to be lockpicked.

Everything after that point went pretty smoothly, she put the chip Larven gave her in a computer, then a couple million disappeared from the Wayne's account and went into Brie's... only Brie's.

"Umm… you forgetting something?"

"No, why?"

"Because you are now a millionaire and I am still as poor as I was to begin with."

"Yeah… about that…" And with that the call ended.

"That bitch" Felicia growls, she was getting her money, one way, or another.

***

Luckily for Felicia, Brie wasn't exactly subtle. If she wanted to get new robotic parts for her special project, she would need to go to the black market. And after a few days of interrogating people, she found out where she was hiding, in an old Oscorp computer lab.

"A job! Really? I mean…yeah, I suppose I could make some time for to speak with Mr. Luthor… alright I will BEE there soon!" Brie almost squealed, life was looking up. Not only did she con Felicia Hardy out of a couple million, but she also is going to be hired by Lex "Friggn" Luthor.

She got up out of her chair, and headed to the door, she stopped and looked over at her yellow leather jacket, yes it was cold out, and yes she was just in a minidress and tights, but she wanted to look as professional as possible, and wearing a bee pattern jacket isn't grade professionalism, so she opted to leave it behind.

So once more she headed to the doors, only stopping this time as she felt something wrap around her feet, causing her to trip and land face first on the ground. Her face on the floor, her butt in the air, and her dress flipped up.

"Yeah, I knew taking one of Selina's bolas would come in handy." Felicia grins as she dropped down from the rafters.

"So want to skip the whole, me kicking your ass thing, and just tell me where the money is?" She adds as she walks over to the, not so threatening villain.

"H-how did you fine me?"

Felicia grinned, as she gripped the tights and gave a quick yank up Brie's back, giving her a "pre-wedgie" so to speak.

"Eeek! What the hell?"

"How about answering my question, before I get violent."

"No, seriously. What the hell was with the wedgie?"

"Again, you didn't answer the question, tsk, tsk." Felicia chuckles, pulling down the leggings to show off the yellow and black stripped, lace cheekies.

"How big of a nerd are you? I mean really, you are wearing panties that match your costume."

"Th-this is not the BEEhavior of a grown woman Hardy!"

"Oh, those goddamn puns! Probably the thing everyone can agree to hate about you." Felicia adds, grabbing at the top of the underwear.

"Wait! Felicia, f-fine. I will tell you, but you won't exactly like the answer."

"I'm waiting."

"I-I was robbed." Brie says under her breath.

"Who the hell robbed you?"

"I don't know! I really, one hundred percent have no clue! I came here, logged on my computer, and only had a million in my account."

"Alright, where is that million?"

"I…spent it."

That was the last thing Felicia wanted to hear, it not only pissed her off, but it really pissed her off. She did all of the hard work, and Brie spent all the money.

"Alright genius, quick question for you, Panties + Gravity = what?"

"Felicia I am so-AAAHHH!" Brie starts, but is cut off as the cheekies are yanked up her behind, her eyes widening as she starts kicking around.

Felicia thinks she hears Brie yell something, but it seemed to just be a high pitched yelp.  
"So the real question is should this go atomic, or hanging?" Felicia says out loud, giving some more tugs on the underwear, trying to stretch out the underwear.

"Neither! I learned my lesson! Never, steal from Felicia Hardy!" Brie yells, as she felt the underwear reach halfway up her back, she wasn't actually expecting her begging to work, but Felicia stopped, or so to speak. What she was really doing was flipping Brie on her back and lifting the front of the dress, so she could give her the mother of all melvins.

As she grabbed the front of the legholes and yanked them upward, Brie let out another loud scream, this time it did make Felicity feel a bit of remorse. After going back and thinking about the previous people she wedgied, well a science nerd with zero muscles what so ever didn't really measure up.

"Okay, here is the deal. I am going to let you go. You are going find out who stole from us, then you're going to get me the money, /deal/?" Felicia says that last part with another tug up Brie's front, and same as before another squeak followed, but this time with nod.

"Good, now get up." She adds, pulling Brie back to her feet by the front of her underwear, as the hacker regained her footing (and fixed her now outstretched underwear) she glared at Felicia.

"You know, if we are ever going to /BEE/ working together again, no more of this shit."

"Whatever, just find who stole from us."

***

It took a good few hours, and Brie did stop to reschedule her interview with Lexcorp, but they did find a small lead.

"Okay, look at this. I don't know who stole the money, but I know where it went. It somehow ended up in… oh, that's strange."

"What's strange?"

"In someone named, De Fray's bank account."

"Son of a bitch"

How? How did she even know that Felicia worked with Brie? Maybe she didn't, maybe this is just one big coincidence. Yeah, that is super likely…

"So where do we stand exactly?" Brie asks, sure Felicia just gave her an extreme wedgie, but she did kind of con her out of a lot of money.

"I'm not sure, you planning on stealing from me again?"

"You planning on settling all of our arguments like we are in a highschool locker room?"

Neither party answers the other, both just rolling their eyes but shake hands. Felicia needs a tech girl every now and then, and Brie needs someone to /actually/ break into places for her.

"Well good luck, I guess." Brie shrugs as Felicia walks out the door.


End file.
